Behind Blue Eyes
by Misty Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Ele está refletindo sobre os erros de sua vida, e relembra-se da única mulher que amou e como a deixou escapar entre seus dedos. Song inspirada na música Behind Blue Eyes do Limp Bizkit


_No one knows what it's like__  
__To be the bad man__  
__To be the sad man__  
__Behind blue eyes_  
**Ninguém sabe como é****  
****ser o homem mal****  
****ser o homem triste****  
****por atrás de olhos Tristes**

Draco andava pelo gramado da mansão Malfoy. A Guerra acabara. E todos ainda achavam que ele virara Comensal da Morte por livre e espontânea vontade. As pessoas não sabiam que ele havia sido obrigado a entrar. Não sabiam que Voldemort iria matar sua família e ele próprio se ele recusasse a se alistar.

_And no one knows what it's like__  
__To be hated__  
__To be fated__  
__To telling only lies_  
**E ninguém sabe o que é****  
****ser odiado****  
****ser enfraquecido****  
****contando apenas mentiras**

Agora, simplesmente todos no mundo mágico o odiavam, pois era missão dele matar Dumbledore, e ele quase conseguira isso, tirando o fato de quase ter matado Cátia Bell e Rony Weasley, mas ele quase conseguira. Se o velho não tivesse convencido ele a não matá-lo, talvez as pessoas poderiam odiá-lo com razão. E talvez, não teria precisado mentir para Voldemort, fingindo que gostava de matar as pessoas.

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty__  
__As my conscience seems to be__  
__I have hours, only lonely__  
__My love is vengeance__  
__That's never free_  
**Mas meus sonhos não são vazios****  
****quanto minha consciência parece ser****  
****eu tenho só horas, sozinho****  
****meu amor é vingativo****  
****isso nunca é de graça**

Agora que a a guerra acabara, seus pais estavam mortos, junto com Voldemort. Draco, antes do fim da guerra, ainda tentara convencer a Ordem da Fênix que ele não queria virar Comensal da Morte. Apenas uma pessoa acreditara nele: Gina Weasley. Depois de algum tempo, só ela povoava seus pensamentos, seus sonhos. Sonhos, que pela primeira vez envolviam um casamento, e filhos. Mas a garota simplesmente se casara com Harry Potter, e agora estava grávida.

_No one knows what it's like__  
__To feel these feelings__  
__Like I do__  
__And I blame you_  
**Ninguém sabe o que é****  
****sentir estes sentimentos****  
****como eu faço, e eu culpo você!**

Draco sofrera muito quando soube do casamento. E mais ainda quando soube que ela estava esperando um filho dele. Ela se encontrava com Draco antes de ficar noiva de Harry. Depois, desaparecera. Mais uma pessoa que o deixara. Culpa dela ser tão linda, meiga, gentil...

_No one bites back as hard__  
__On their anger__  
__None of my pain an' woes__  
__Can show through_  
**Ninguém mastiga****  
****na raiva,****  
****nenhuma da minha aflição e dor****  
****posso mostrar**

Raiva, era isso que sentia pela mulher. Raiva, ódio e... Amor. Não dizem que o ódio é o sentimento mais próximo do amor? Que existe uma tênue linha entre esses dois sentimentos? Mas Draco tinha que esconder o amor na época em que eles se encontravam, pois ainda estavam em guerra.

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty__  
__As my conscience seems to be__  
__I have hours, only lonely__  
__My love is vengeance__  
__That's never free_  
**Mas meus sonhos não são vazios****  
****quanto minha consciência parece ser****  
****eu tenho só horas, sozinho****  
****meu amor é vingativo****  
****isso nunca é de graça.**

Apesar de todo ódio, ele ainda sonhava com ela. Draco parou de andar, voltou-se para a mansão, sua morada desde sempre. Antigamente ela parecia ser pequena, pois para todo lugar em que ia, seu pai aparecia para brigar com ele. Agora que ele morrera, percebia o tanto que a casa era grande, e o quanto que os pais deviam viver sozinhos. Draco percebeu que sabia de um jeito de deixar aquela casa cheia, era só se casar e ter filhos. E quem estava em seus pensamentos de novo, como sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos? Gina!! Como ela pode enfeitiça-lo daquela forma? Mas aquela mulher ia pagar.

_Discover L.I.M.P. say it (x4)_  
**Descubra l.i.m.p. diga (4x)**

_No one knows what its like__  
__To be mistreated__  
__To be defeated__  
__Behind blue eyes_  
**Ninguem sabe como é****  
****ser maltratado, ****  
****ser derrotado****  
****atrás de olhos tristes**

Draco sentiu inveja de Harry. Mais uma vez ele fora derrotado pelo Potter. Dessa vez, Draco perdera o amor de sua vida. Percebeu, tarde de mais, que a sua vida continuava a mesma coisa vazia. Percebeu o quanto foi feliz com os raros momentos em que tinha Gina ao seu lado.

_No one knows how to say__  
__That they're sorry__  
__And don't worry__  
__I'm not telling lies_  
**Ninguem sabe dizer****  
****que eles estão arrependidos****  
****e não se preocupam****  
****eu não estou contando mentiras**

Mentira para ela. Só agora se dava conta. Mentira ao não revelar seus sentimentos para ela. Mentira ao não revelar que estava (e ainda está) apaixonado por Ginevra Weasley.

_But my dreams, they aren't as empty__  
__As my conscience seems to be__  
__I have hours, only lonely__  
__My love is vengeance__  
__That's never free_  
**Mas meus sonhos não são vazios****  
****quanto minha consciência parece ser****  
****eu tenho só horas, sozinho****  
****meu amor é vingativo****  
****isso nunca é de graça**

Draco, a essa hora já estava dentro da mansão. Subiu para seu quarto, trocou de roupa e se deitou, enquanto ainda pensava na Weasley. Logo pegou no sono e teve um sonho maravilhoso. Gina se separa de Potter, e agora se casara com Draco. A mansão Malfoy estava cheia, com os filhos deles. Draco falou que a amava, e ela respondeu um tímido "Eu também". Se aproximaram para um beijo, quando Draco acorda. Fora mais um sonho! Virou-se na cama e retornou a dormir. Mas antes de dormir, ele pensa:

_No one knows what it's like__  
__To be the bad man__  
__To be the sad man__  
__Behind blue eyes._  
**Ninguém sabe como é****  
****Ser o homem mau****  
****Ser o homem triste****  
****Por trás de olhos tristes**

_**(N/A:oie pessoinhas... e ai...?? gostaram da SongFic...?? é a minha primeira song... por isso... me perdoem se ficou mt ruim... podem me esculachar a vontade... e se alguém não entendeu... o q u Draco pensa, é justamente esse último trecho da música... ahhh!! A música é Behind Blue Eyes, do Limp Bizkit... espero q tenham gostado...ahhh!!passem nas minhas outras fics, afinal, a propaganda eh a alma do negócio...D)**_


End file.
